A Cute Little Memory
by Stinkfly3
Summary: The following Corney fanfic contains material that is just too cute. Reader discretion is advised.


**A/N: While this takes place four months after Corey and Laney become friends (which was in October) in Seem Normal, Fit In, none of the characters are a year older. Their birthdays are probably later in the year.**

**Also, this was inspired by a scene from the Teen Titans Go episode "Matched".**

* * *

**"It's Valentine's Day in Peaceville, and people are spending time with their special someone! If you're watching this, what are you still doing sitting on that couch? Go get that romantic moment!"**

Corey was puzzled. He didn't get the purpose of today. As a five-year-old demon who originated from the Underworld, he saw today as just another day. Was this some kind of surface world tradition?

Mrs. Riffin entered the living room. "Corey, are you feeling alright?" she asked.

"Mom, what's Valentine's Day?" Corey asked in response. "Why is it important to the humans?"

Mrs. Riffin sat next to Corey and patted his head. "Valentine's Day was created by angels in the Aboveworld," she explained, using terms he would understand. "It's a day when humans do signs of affection to other humans that they love. They go out on dates, spend the night in the same room, see romantic films together, or even get married."

Corey's eyes sparkled in curiosity. "Sounds amazing," he said. "Dad never told me and Trina about those things."

"That's because he's too busy ruling the Underworld," Mrs. Riffin said.

"Well that won't stop me from getting in on the fun," Corey said. He got up from the couch, looking determined. "I want to enjoy this Valentine's Day, and I know just what to do."

* * *

Later that day, Corey couldn't stop thinking about his little plan. It was based on all the romantic comedies he saw his mom watch in her spare time. Usually demons (like Trina) were more interest in lust and human possession, but Corey loved romance stories. He was fascinated with the idea that a human male and a human female find genuine love through each other's company. Even during Miss Honey's class, he drew little hearts on his worksheets. Guess it was because he was more human than demon.

When it was time for recess, Corey wasted no time finding a five-year-old girl named Laney Penn. She changed so much since they became friends on Halloween. She still wore that yellow barrette he gave her, her long red hair no longer hiding her face. She was more open and happy, and he liked that about her. Even today, when she first saw him, she ran over to him and they embraced in a hug all while she was giggling.

"Hey Laney," Corey said, still embraced in the hug with his human friend. "Today's Valentine's Day."

The two let go as Laney giggled some more. "I know that, silly," she said. "Why would you bring that up?"

"Because I have something planned for you," Corey answered. Then he held her hands in his own, looking at her dark green eyes. "Laney, you've been my buddy since you saved me from Carrie and her friends. Since then we've been together like peas and carrots. So today, on a day filled with romance, I want to take our friendship to the next level." And just like in those rom-coms, Corey got down on one knee and took out a Bubble Bunch Band toy ring from his pants pocket, holding it out to her. "Laney Penn, will you marry me?"

Laney's smile grew even bigger as she squealed. "Yes!" she exclaimed. "Yes I'll marry you!"

Corey smiled as well, standing to his full height and putting the toy ring on Laney's right index finger. "I'll ask my mom to plan it in my backyard," he said. "Remember to dress for the event."

"Of course I will, Corey," Laney replied, still giddy. "This is going to be the best day of my life!"

* * *

That afternoon, Mrs. Riffin helped Corey get ready for the wedding. "Are you sure you want to do this, sweetie?" she asked, setting up the makeshift aisle. "Weddings are for older humans."

"But mom, you said humans do these things for today!" Corey recalled. "I want to marry my best friend because I like her very much."

"I was only listing examples," Mrs. Riffin said. "Why don't you have a picnic date with Laney instead?"

"No," Corey insisted. "I want to do this with Laney. Now can you help me with my wedding cape?"

Mrs. Riffin sighed in defeat. "Alright," she said, knowing her son was too stubborn. "But this better be your last crazy idea."

* * *

Meanwhile, Laney was working on her own wedding outfit. But because her widowed mother was against girly things, she didn't like what she gave her. "Mom, I don't want to wear this for the wedding," she said, wearing a black tank top, dark blue ripped jean shorts, and black sandals.

"But Laney, I wore a similar outfit when I married your father," Mrs. Penn said. "Can you imagine what Corey would say when he sees you looking like this?"

"But I want a white dress," Laney insisted.

"And I wanted to marry a man who didn't die in a car crash two years after you were born, but that never happened," Mrs. Penn said. She lifted up Laney's hair. "Now how about I get rid of these and give you a cute little bob?"

"No!" Laney yelped, backing away from her mom. "I like longer hair. Makes me feel pretty."

"Okay," Mrs. Penn said. "Just don't start complaining when it gets too much for you to handle."

* * *

As for Corey, he was in his room, getting ready for the wedding. He had his beanie off and he wore a black makeshift cape with a black t-shirt, black shorts, and black sneakers. He was trying to copy a traditional demonic royal wedding uniform. While he wanted to be more human, he still respected his demon heritage. After all, he was still the hybrid prince of the Underworld.

He was about to head for the bathroom to add the finishing touches when Mrs. Riffin entered. "Corey, Laney is here to see you," she said. "She needs help with her wedding outfit."

"Can you take care of it?" Corey asked. "I can't see Laney before the ceremony."

"That's just a myth," Mrs. Riffin said. "You can't believe everything you see on TV."

"Just take care of it!" Corey yelped before he rushed over to the bathroom and locked the door.

* * *

Some time later, Laney was in the Riffin garage trying on her new outfit, all while she wore her 'engagement' ring. It was a white wedding dress with frills on the skirt, her shoes being white flats with a little white bow on the toe sections. While she still wore the same yellow barrette, Mrs. Riffin was finishing weaving fake daisies into the young bride's red hair.

"And...done," Mrs. Riffin said. "What do you think?"

Laney looked at her reflection the mirror. She was full of smiles and happiness. "I think I look like the prettiest princess in the whole wide world!" she squealed.

"Well of course you are," Mrs. Riffin said. "Every girl feels that way on their wedding day."

"My mom said she didn't feel that way," Laney recalled. "She told me she felt like breaking out into a rock solo."

"That's because your mother is...different," Mrs. Riffin said. "Guess she doesn't appreciate the princess fantasy."

Laney was still smiling. At least Corey's mother appreciated all things girly.

* * *

In the Riffin backyard, Corey was already in position, wearing his makeshift robe with his hair gelled back. He was feeling nervous. What if Laney didn't want to do this? What if she planned on doing this with another guy? No, that couldn't have been true. He was her first friend. But what if-

Mrs. Riffin came into the backyard with a handheld camera on. "Alright Corey," she said, walking over to an outdoor boombox. "Your wedding is good to go." She pressed play, and the instrumental music started.

Corey's eyes widened when he saw Laney walk out the door. She looked like the cutest human girl he ever saw. He wasn't sure if it was the frills on her dress or the fake daisies in her hair, but her appearance was too adorable for him to handle. He watched as she walked down the aisle towards him, a glossy look in his eyes as she moved oh-so gracefully, her hair swaying with each step she took. Soon, she was standing next to him.

"This is beautiful, Corey," Laney said. "_I_ feel beautiful."

Corey just smiled in response. "Then I guess there's only one thing we have to do," he said. Then he held Laney's hands in both of his and looked at her straight in the eye. "I think you're supposed to go first."

"With what?" Laney asked.

"Your vows, silly," Corey said, still smiling.

Laney just giggled. "Corey, I didn't exactly plan my vows."

"Then improvise," Corey insisted.

"Alright," Laney said. She took a deep breath before she continued. "Corey, you're the bestest friend I ever had. You were the first kid who wanted to talk to me. It was your friendship that made me stop hiding behind my hair and overcome my shyness. I can never imagine what my life would have been like if you never moved to Peaceville."

Then it was Corey's turn. "Laney, you have changed my life in ways you could never understand. When I first saw you on the playground that day, I was instantly drawn to you. It felt like you put me under some kind of hypnotic spell when I saw your cute little face. Even when we get much older and all that stuff, I can never ever forget a girl like you."

With their vows spoken, Corey and Laney embraced in a sweet little kiss. They parted instantly, but it made them feel really happy. And that same happy feeling stuck with them for many years to come.


End file.
